legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Ra-Seru
Ra-Seru (聖獣 ラ・セル) are sentient beings of great power in Legend of Legaia. Originallly from another dimension, the Ra-Seru sleep inside Legaia's Genesis Trees in preparation for a holy mission to save the human race in time of great peril. Originally dormant inside the seemingly dead Genesis Trees, the Mist sweeping throughout Legaia causes the Ra-Seru to join with select human beings of compassion that have the desire to save the world from the brink of destruction. Appearance Ra-Seru look like stone figure, though they have some differences in appearance from the typical Seru. Most Ra-Seru are quite small, being about the size of a small hand or a forearm. However, they are able to grow in size and change their shape by harnessing power from a revived Genesis Tree. Most Ra-Seru have a jewel fixed within its body, though there are some (like Ozma) that don't appear to have one. Some have bodies that are horizontally shaped and some are vertically built, but all Ra-Seru have a glossy shine. The Ra-Seru correspond to different elements found throughout nature and are usually color-coded with that element (i.e., Meta is a fire Ra-Seru and its body is mainly red). When a Ra-Seru's true power is unlocked it can reveal its true form within the human world. The true form of Ra-Seru are enormous in size, being many times bigger than the typical human. However, their true forms have much more variety than the bodies used to attach to humans. They range from looking like a stone golem, to a dragonfly, to a samurai warrior and even more. Personalities The Ra-Seru are much like guardian angels to their wearers and act as figures of hope, providing much knowledge to them. Ra-Seru prefer to communicate telepathically with peoples' minds rather than explain things with words and at times they seem to come off as a bit secretive. Yet despite their mysterious nature they have only good intentions. Story In the beginning there was Tieg, the god of Legaia. Tieg devided himself into two: human and Seru. He also divided the world into two: Legaia and the Seru-kai. To govern Seru-kai, Tieg chose a small group of Seru and gave them special powers. These were the Ra-Seru. A Mother Genesis Tree was created in the Seru-kai which held all the power of the Seru-kai, as well as the power of the Seru and the Ra-Seru. When Tieg divided his body into human and Seru, the Seru were entrusted with order. Tieg had faith in human potential, and ordered the Seru not to interfere in human affairs. The Seru-kai and Legaia were destined to remain apart, however a group of Ra-Seru plotted a rebellion against Tieg and allowed the Seru to enter the human world. Tieg stopped the rebellion with his strength and banished the rebel Ra-Seru, henceforth known as Rogues, but humankind had already learned of the Serus' power and built civilization. The humans depended too much on the Seru and it caused the human spirit to become warped. Because of this, Tieg sent the Ra-Seru to the human world, along with ten Genesis Trees, which the Ra-Seru would incubate in until impending disaster threatened the human world. Eventually, as Tieg predicted, chaos spread throughout the world and the Mist covered Legaia. A mere 10 years after the Mist swept over Legaia humankind had almost died out completely. It is at this point that the journey begins for the Ra-Seru heroes. Ten years after the Mist has covered legaia a young boy named Vahn attaches with the Ra-Seru Meta from his home town's Genesis Tree after his village is attacked by the Seru. Sometime after, a young girl named Noa joins with the Ra-Seru Terra. Eventually, a Biron monk is forced to wield a Ra-Seru named Ozma due to circumstances out of his control and the three youths join together to destroy the Mist. The Ra-Seru guide Vahn, Noa and Gala throughout the world of Legaia in a mission to revive Genesis Trees and destroy the Mist Generators in the three continents of Legaia. The Genesis Trees are revived in order to drive Mist out of the range of the Genesis Tree's power. More importantly, they serve to increase the power of the Ra-Seru so they can destroy the Mist Generators and the henchmen guarding them. It is revealed by Lord Zora that Ra-Seru are used in Mist Generators as catalysts to create Mist. The disciples of the Mist took Ra-Seru and Ra-Seru Eggs out of a number of Genesis Trees and placed them within multiple Mist Generators that permeated Mist throughout the world. In order to destroy a Mist Generator the Ra-Seru must enter the chamber where the Ra-Seru or Ra-Seru egg lies and kill it. This causes much grief for Meta, Terra and Ozma, who are forced to kill their own kin in order to complete their sacred mission. The Ra-Seru have alter egos or evil counterparts who staged a rebellion against the god Tieg one thousand years ago. The head Rogue and its followers were defeated by Tieg's strength and sealed in a tower within the Seru-kai. It is the head Rogue that brought the knowledge of the Mist into Legaia and is therefore the underlying cause of all the world's destruction and chaos. In a strange turn of events, the Ra-Seru heroes must go to the Seru-kai and battle the head Rogue to temporarily cut off the source of the Mist from the town of Conkram. In the penultimate chapter the Ra-Seru must journey to the Seru-kai and defeat Songi, who has set out to conquer it with the power of his Ra-Sim-Seru, Jedo. It is revealed within Noaru Valley of Seru-kai that the Ra-Seru and the rest of the Seru-kai are sustained by the power of the Great Genesis Tree. Its destruction would mean the death of the Seru-kai and with it the Ra-Seru immediately after, as well as the death of all normal Seru within a few years time. After defeating Songi it looks like he has already drained too much of the Great Genesis Tree's power and the Seru-kai starts to fold into chaos and destroy itself, however the prophet Hari manages to nurture the life of the Great Genesis Tree and restore some of its strength, prolonging the Seru-kai's death. The Ra-Seru heroes then use the power of the Great Genesis Tree to bring their Ra-Seru back to full strength. After Cort is defeated within the Bio Castle Meta, Terra and Ozma detach from Vahn, Noa and Gala and tell them that the Seru-kai is done for. Using the last of their very power they burst out all of their energy and destroy the remnants of the Bio Castle engulfing Rim Elm and detach all of the villagers from the Bio Castle's innards. It is revealed that this power made everybody feel as if their bodies had been reborn. It also turned Cort into a baby and restored Val's crippled leg. Power and Abilities Unlike standard Seru, the Ra-Seru are impervious to the maddening effects of the Mist and are able to absorb Seru and draw upon their powers in battle. Ra-Seru have the ability to detect the presence of Genesis Trees and once found will use the power of prayer from its wearer (and others in the vicinity who are praying) in order to revive the Genesis Tree from its withered state. Once a Genesis Tree is revived a Ra-Seru will gain energy from it and grow in strength as well as size. Each Ra-Seru is affiliated with an element and has its own unique abilities and attributes not shared by other Ra-Seru. While all Ra-Seru dramatically increase the strength of their wearers, some have specific attributes they they are more adept at increasing. For example, Terra specializes in speed whereas Horn specializes in healing magic. The Ra-Seru speak a language incomprehensible to humans, however they can communicate telepathically with their wearers and to other Ra-Seru. Because of this, one wearing a Ra-Seru can understand what a Ra-Seru attached to someone else is saying. The Ra-Seru additionally seem to have vast knowledge of Legaia's history, including that of the Seru-kai - the homeworld of the Ra-Seru which is a parallel dimension to Legaia. Ra-Seru have also been shown to be able to use their powers to heal wounds, whether in Genesis Trees or people. In one instance, it was shown that Ra-Seru can transfer a person's soul into objects when in the Warrior's Square of Sol Tower. The Ra-Seru raise the attributes of their wearers by many fold, so much so that the wearer becomes something of a demigod. It is also worth noting that Ra-Seru have the power to kill other Ra-Seru. Limitations The Ra-Seru are extraordinarily powerful yet they still do have their limitations. Although they can revive a Genesis Tree from its withered state it cannot revive a Genesis Tree that has been too damaged by outside forces. This is seen with the Genesis Tree in West Voz Forest and the Genesis Trees of Buma. Ra-Seru are also unable to prevent someone's body from dying if their body is close to death. Though the Ra-Seru can normally read minds a strong enough Seru can prevent them from doing so. This is proven when Meta attempts to read the mind of a person being possessed by a Seru in Drake Castle, yet cannot make out any words due to the strength of the Seru possessing him. Though they are impervious to the maddening effects of the Mist, at low levels the Ra-Seru can be affected negatively by being exposed to large, highly concentrated doses of Mist at once. Meta and Terra reveal this when Vahn and Noa try to venture into Zeto's Dungeon before thinning out its Mist output with the revival of the Genesis Trees. Meta states he cannot continue without succumbing to the Mist at his current power, and when attached to a wolf, Terra collapses and states that the Mist has started to make her feel ill. Ra-Seru normally cannot travel freely between Legaia and the dimension of the Seru-kai. They must use gateways that are already connected to the Seru-kai or go to Uru Mais and contact Tieg to use his power to open the gateway between dimensions. One notable exception to this rule, however, is Songi's Ra-Sim-Seru, Jedo. It is not known whether this is an inherent power Jedo has as part of his Ra-Seru ability or if it was gained by being fused with a Sim-Seru. Elements The seven Ra-Seru that can be used are each affiliated with one element. *Meta - Ra-Seru of Fire. *Terra - Ra-Seru of Wind. *Ozma - Ra-Seru of Thunder. *Horn - Ra-Seru of Light. *Jedo - Ra-Seru of Dark. *Palma - Ra-Seru of Earth. *Mule - Ra-Seru of Water. Trivia There are 4 Ra-Seru that are only seen through the equipping of special Items. *Horn - Light Talisman *Jedo - Dark Talisman *Mule - Water Talisman *Palma - Earth Talisman Of the many Ra-Seru that exist, only seven are acquirable and known by name. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Characters: Legend of Legaia